Awake In The Night
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: How to show gratitude to someone. Kunimi x Adutl!Ebisu Smut! WARNING: OOCness, flufiness & wtfness


Day 26 which means only 5 days to go already. i swear this one shot is so... bleh

* * *

"Open your eyes. Kunimi, wake up. Open your eyes." Lightly shaking his sleeping servitor's shoulder, Ebisu was pleading.

After a moment of vain attempts at waking his Shinki up, the young Master heaved a sigh of frustration. It's true it was already late in the night and Kunimi had had a very tiring day (more or less like every day since he had started replacing Iwami as the young Master's lead Shinki) but right now Ebisu _did_ need him…for some 'unexpected reasons'.

The dark haired man shifted on the bed, but winced when his heated shaft made contact with the silky fabric of his underwear. Because that's what was preoccupying him: maybe one hour ago, the young Master had woken up from a particularly torrid wet dream involving… Well, that person would certainly punch him in the face for dreaming about them, so Ebisu'd rather forget about it. The only thing is, he woke up in the middle of the night, all clumsy and dumbfounded, with a quite raging one; and he actually went to the trouble to relieve himself, but, just like in several occasions before, he found himself totally useless at it.

"Kunimi…" Ebisu begged again (because, yes, he was actually expecting the other man to take care of that little 'incident' of his) but gave up when Kunimi rolled over in his sleep, turning his back to him.

Finally, crestfallen and out of idea, Ebisu lay down at the edge of the Shinki's bed. Plunging his hands in the pajama bottom, then tried to jerk off again. How inappropriate, really. But even though he was pretty aware of the fact he was doing that in X's bed, his erection had started to hurt him a bit.

"Ngh …!" He muffled a silent moan when his palms reached the hot and hard flesh. He could feel his own body temperature rising and rising as the up and down movements were increasing in speed. Shifting on his side, Ebisu gripped harder at his erection and began rubbing at his balls in the same time.

Somehow, it felt different than previously. Maybe was it because of the so 'inappropriate' situation he was in – the fact he was doing it in another man's bed, the thrill of being caught, or just the immoral side of the act – or was it just because it only felt better to have somebody else's warmth mixed with his, Ebisu didn't know. Tilting his head a little, the young Master saw Kunimi still sound asleep. How would the man react, though, if he knew his Master was pleasuring himself in his bed, in addition right next to him and unbeknownst to him?... Unconsciously, Ebisu was more or less sure that, even if he were found out, Kunimi wouldn't even scold him for that.

Frustration rose a little more.

Ebisu got on his knees and took his pants and briefs off. Now, he was kneeling on the bed, half naked and his arousal twitching at the contact of the surrounding cold air, and staring at his Shinki with a hint of irritation. It was a wonder how the man still could keep on sleeping with all the ruckus around him, and his perfectly peaceful and abandoned face was the evidence he wasn't about to wake up any time soon. Nor was Ebisu's arousal about to settle down. However, the young Master had to admit it was kind of exciting to have himself exposed before the other man in such an irreverent pose.

Slowly, his hand seized and pumped at the length again, but this time the young Master kept on looking intently at the slumbering man. Yes, this was definitely better, and it also looked like, when he was near the Shinki, his clumsiness was diminishing, just a little but enough to make him more in control of his own movements.

"Ah… Aa…" He panted lightly. His hips were following his pumping's rhythm and were driving forward every time his hand was nearing the base of his shaft. 'Wicked, this is totally wicked'. Yet, he couldn't subdue the fever running in his veins as his climax was bit by bit building up in his belly. "Aa…"

The bed was moving feebly under him, and so was Kunimi. Strangely, at that precise moment and more than before, Ebisu wanted the man beneath him to wake up. Not because of some weird and funny kink that had suddenly crossed his mind (or perhaps was it the case, God only knows)… it was just that this sort of situation was kind of… unfair to Kunimi. After all, he constantly was selfishly using the Shinki. This time it was the same, probably. So for once, he wanted Kunimi to feel as good as him – in fact a curious way to show him gratitude, in spite of everything still gratitude.

The young Master let go of his erection and, without even thinking about consequences, he swiftly yanked the sheets off of the other male. What did he wish to do exactly? Ebisu couldn't clearly put it into words. So after contemplating at them for few seconds, rather unsure of what he should do exactly, it was more instinctively than brainily that Ebisu slid his fingers under the waistband of Kunimi's boxer briefs (he was only wearing underwear in bed). His heart rate raised a bit when the tip of his fingers reached the soft and warm flesh of Kunimi's penis. Quite anxious, Ebisu pulled the bowers down on the latter's thighs, baring his Shinki's thick manhood. Ebisu gulped down, his cheeks turned slightly red. Kunimi's was bigger than his, he pondered. Suddenly, the idea of having it all erected scared him a little. But, well, he already had come that far, and it wasn't as though the idea of holding his servitor's thick hardness in his hands was turning him off either…

"And he won't wake up, will he?" the young Master whispered for himself.

Finally taking his courage in both hands, he experimentally ran his index finger all over the length. No reaction. With his thumb, Ebisu began fondling at the mushroom head, before moving lower, massaging the soft appendage. Finally, a grunt was heard from Kunimi's throat, and Ebisu felt the latter's manhood slightly hardening under his touch. The young Master smiled then moved his hand faster while the other one went back stroking his own erection.

Soon, he got Kunimi fully hard and throbbing hellishly in his hand, even if with the Shinki being in that state, it could barely wrap around the latter's manhood. Lowering his hips to meet the other man's and eyes glued to their lower halves, Ebisu rubbed their erections together.

"Master Ebisu!"

Ebisu froze at the other male's voice calling him. He looked up and… "No way… He's still sleeping?" Ebisu couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, it was clearly _his_ name Kunimi had moaned, one second earlier! How could even say it was Ebisu who was abusing him in his sleep…Even if, for the other man, it might be some kind of wet dream, why would Kunimi even call _his_ name in the first place?... Gradually, Ebisu's face was growing hotter. Albeit he couldn't see it, he was pretty sure it had turned crimson at the moment.

So this is _how_ Kunimi saw him? Wasn't that shameful for a man?... Or flattering, Ebisu couldn't answer.

Leaning on the other male, Ebise asked, "Kunimi?... Are you really asleep?" Yes, he was. Even though his eyebrows were slightly furrowing and his muscles had tensed slightly, he indeed was sleeping like a baby.

The young Master pushed his groin harder against the Shinki's, and was surprised to see that the latter was actually responding to his pushing. At any rate, he didn't care anymore whether the man was really out or just faking his sleep to deceive him. He couldn't think about that anymore. Right now, he needed release, and he knew the straining shaft that was rubbing his needed that as well.

His hands placed on the bed either side of Kunimi and his naked ass now resting on the latter's thighs, Ebisu slowly moved his waist back and forth, lustfully undulating his hips to increase the friction between their dicks. Precum was already oozing from his twitching slot, which made it easier for Ebisu to slide against the other man. Beneath him, Kunimi was breathing hard and beads of sweat were appearing one after the other on his wide torso. Ebisu had to surmount the desire of licking each one of them, to trail his tongue all over the other man's abs and tease his nipples. He had to pull himself together not to crush their lips together, ferociously, hungrily.

But the arousal that was stirring his guts was climbing higher and higher by the second, so much it was almost painful. Rising his lower half, Ebisu took both of their manhoods in his hands and stroked faster, harder, while their balls were practically bouncing again each other's. They were aching, pulsating and burning with yearning, ready to spurt the evidence of both males' orgasm at any time. At least, Ebisu's was.

Yet again, the same frustration as before. Why wouldn't Kunimi open his eyes? Why wouldn't he acknowledge the fact that was he, Ebisu, who was bringing him to climax? It was infuriating. Suddenly, he wanted to slap the man awake. No, finally, no. That wasn't a good idea. After all, he was supposed to show his guardian 'gratitude', wasn't he? Ebisu looked at Kunimi's raging one again…

So… what did men like to do with _that_ , in general?

The young Master inhaled deeply and, once more, he lifted his waist until he was kneeling right before the Shinki's erection, the latter's head pointing at his butt. Slowly, Ebisu pressed it onto Kunimi's shaft, gradually pushing the head inside of him.

"Ow…" Face buried in Kunimi's neck, he whined in pain. There was no way something that big could fit inside! Just what the hell was he thinking about? Doing something so stupid… and now ending up like this…

"Uhm… You shouldn't rush yourself.", a deep voice suddenly raised in the middle of the God's turmoil. It startled the latter who practically jumped from his seat. It was Kunimi, who was now fully awake (in the strict sense of the word) and was staring curiously at his Master.

"You were awake?" Ebisu stuttered. "Since when?"

"Just now." Came the rushed reply from the flustered Shinki. "Master Ebisu… If it hurts you, you can stop. I'll take care of it, so-"

"No. I want to finish it myself." Ebisu said rather confidently, still his eyes were averting the other male's. "This is something I've initiated. I least, I want to take responsibility for my deeds."

"But you were obviously in pain…"

To this, Ebisu found nothing to retort. He just remained there, silent, flushed red and motionless on Kunimi's lap. "If it's okay for you, I'll help you. Rise you hips higher, please."

Without saying a word, Ebisu complied. Bracing himself on his knees, his ass popped away from the Shinki's thighs so that he was now on all fours on top of the latter. Kunimi sat up on the bed then grabbed him by the waist, making him turn around until he got the young Master's back to his chest. Like this, he gently pulled Ebisu lower with one hand while the other one was holding his cock up, ready to enter the other man.

Again, Ebisu felt that pressure on his entrance. However, it was harder than before, and more imperative than before.

"Nnh- aa…" Ebusu whimpered when the length made its way within his inner muscles, all twitching, all throbbing against his sensitive flesh. It was agonizing, the feeling of having that hardness stretching him from the inside, that sensation of inexhaustible warmth coming from his insides, and then the _awareness_ of that rigid pole moving further and further in him, gradually filling him up, and brushing places he didn't even know they actually existed in his body. Ebisu groaned, his hands firmly seizing the other male's hips. "Kunimi… Aa… That's… too much…"

"Is it too early to move?" Panting, Kunimi inquired. This question earned him an outraged look from his Master.

"M-move?" Ebisu stuttered. "Move… how?" How, indeed, because he could barely bear _only_ having Kunimi inside, so how could the man _even_ think about moving?

"Just… Try not clenching too hard." Kunimi said as he started stroking Ebisu's arousal. Instinctively, the latter jerked on Kunimi's lap. Definitely, the Shinki's ministrations were by far better than Ebisu's. As he was being serviced on the front, the back was getting somehow loose, too. The ring of muscles was going into spasm around Kunimi's shaft, and Ebisu's hands were gripping tighter at the other man's hips. His knees were shaking uncontrollably under his weight, and his throat was gradually growing dry and sore. The Shinki had to hold him tightly to calm his trembling.

When he felt the tunnel finally relaxing, Kunimi hoisted Ebisu up before lightly impaling the latter on him again.

"Mmh… Ha!" Ebisu bit his lower lip at the second intrusion.

Behind his back, he felt Kunimi's lips kissing him softly on the neck, his teeth delicately grazing at the sensitive skin, before his tongue began lapping hungrily at the place between his shoulder blades. All of this was sending sharp waves of pleasure all over Ebisu's body, as if jolts of electricity were running through him to pool down in his stomach. It actually was so engrossing the young Master didn't even notice when the Shinki began rocking his body under him, shoving himself in the tight moistness of his ass in slow grindings at first, but then gradually increased their speed with each thrust.

"Aah!" All of a sudden, the young Master cried out. "Kunimi… Inside… It feels good… Ha!"

Still pounding Ebisu from beneath, Kunimi sucked at the latter's neck, right under the ear. It made the latter groan. "This must be your nice spot. Do you allow me to do it a little stronger this time?"

"Yes… please… Aa! Ah! Kunimi… Mnn… Haa!" Ebisu panted and jerked and moaned softly as the hard appendage kept on brushing his bundle of nerve, over and over again.

With both his hands, Kunimi was spreading his thighs wider. At this point, Ebisu didn't even need the Shinki's help to move. Willingly, he was riding the other man on his own, clenching and unclenching the vice of his inner muscles around Kunimi's dick, involuntarily arching his back to take the latter even deeper in him. In a moment of abandon, Ebisu threw his head backward so that it was resting on the Shinki's shoulder. That way he could practically feel the other male's muscles tensing and relaxing under his neck, the sweat on it sticking to his hair; he could hear Kunimi breathing heavily in his ear, and as he did, the latter's warm breath was hitting gently his reddened cheek. Lower, his ass was gliding slickly on Kunimi. They both were leaking their first drops of precum, Ebisu's dripping on his groin and the Shinki's in the latter's ass. Harder, Ebisu slammed his ass on the Shinki's lap. A luscious fleshy sound resounded in the room, again and again and again as Ebisu, desperately, was trying to find his release.

"Kunimi… Ha… I want to come… Haa!" He whispered, his whole body already quivering in Kunimi's embrace.

No sooner had the young Master uttered his plead that the servitor rushed to thrust in him faster, and significantly more roughly, while his hand went stroking Ebisu's neglected shaft. It made Ebisu squeal and squeeze tenderly the thick member that was pleasuring him. By now, his vision had already gone blurred. The heat that had been trapped in his belly was about to explode at any time, and it did when a remarkably deep shoving triggered a chain of convulsions and shuddering in Ebisu, immediately sending him over the edge.

"Mnn-ngh… Ah!" A shout went past the young Master's lips when he climaxed, followed few thrusts later by his servitor.

Ebisu gasped for air, his legs, which had been bent under him all that time, slowly growing numb. He had to go to bed now. But in that state, he needed Kunimi to carry him there. "Kunimi," He called quietly, turning back to the Shinki, but froze when he saw that the other man was already sleeping, like this, right under him, sitting on his bed. Furrowing, Ebisu said, "Kunimi, won't you-"

And that was when the young Master woke up from his wet dream.

THE END

* * *

Tuesday tuesday is rurouni kenshin... try & guess teh pairing?


End file.
